


radiance | KH

by blueberrymilq



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymilq/pseuds/blueberrymilq
Summary: You never know who'll you will run into nextSora x Fem!Reader x Riku





	1. part i | chapter i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunsets, storms, keys, and new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowie I rewrote it. Maybe it isn’t as trash now maybe it is.

 

[Name] sat on the beach watching the line where heaven touched earth. Her wide eyes witnessed the resounding glowing collision. Sparks lit the sky and blood poured, as the glory of paradise descended further behind the seam of the destiny islands. [Name] felt small as she glanced over her shoulder and saw her shadow slowly shrinking towards her bottom. She looked back to the line, only a few bright streaks remained to signal heaven's passing. The sun had set.

Voices called her name out in the distance.

A boy with bright ocean eyes and spiky brown hair waved at [Name] by the docks, standing next to another boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes looking at her with his arms crossed. She stood up, dusting sand off of her legs before plodding over to them, not quite ready to turn in for the night. She had promised them, though, that they could head home after watching the sunset from beginning to end.

"Hurry up, [Nickname]. We don't have all night." The silver haired boy urged with fake annoyance.

"Oh, hush, Riku. I'm walking as fast as I can here." She grumbled.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment, "You know, you've been acting real weird lately. What's up with that?"

"Yeah," Sora piped in. "Are you okay?"

She'd been acting weird? [Name] hadn't noticed anything different with her behavior, but Sora and Riku did know her better than she knew herself a majority of the time.

"What do you mean? I thought I wasn't acting any different than I usually do."

The two boys shared eye contact for a second.

"Well," Sora started. "You've been wanting to watch the sunset everyday. Usually you want to hurry up and go to bed the second it starts to go down."

"And you've been walking all over the island back and forth non-stop" Riku added.

I shifted my weight onto my other foot in thought, "I guess I've had a feeling lately. Not necessarily a bad one but it's not exactly a good one either. I dunno. Let's just go home, guys. I'm tired."  
  


~~~

[Name] didn't understand why she couldn't sleep. She'd fluffed her pillow to perfection, the temperature was just right, and even her favorite nightlight was on— though she'd never tell Riku and Sora about that— but no matter how hard she'd tried she couldn't get to sleep. Her eyes were wide open like the entrance to a tunnel just staring at the ceiling. Out of frustration, she flipped her duvet off her body and walked out of her room and out the front door, being careful as to not wake her parents.

She had walked down to the beach in the uncomfortable heat— despite the sun having gone down— that left a sheen of sweat on her body and sat under a grove of palm trees for a few minutes before a feeling of uneasiness crept in. It was oddly silent out. There wasn't a single cricket chirping away or owl going 'Hoo'. Something darkened in the sky and caught the [color] eyed girls attention. She looked upwards and observed the starlit sky losing its light.

What looked like black clouds were swirling in the sky and thunder boomed through the air like the prelude to a great song, impetuous rumbling permeating the air every bit as much as the sudden rain. At first it was a crack, violent to the ears, but after came a rolling sound that dissipated into the surrounding hills. Even under the foliage, rain poured down on the teenager, soaking her to the bone. Raindrops felt like rock shards against her skin, painfully beating into her flesh.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered.

[Name] pushed herself off of the tree she was sitting against, stumbling over the loose terrain beneath her feet. She tripped over a rock jutting out of the ground and fell onto the wet sand in front of her. The mixture of rain and sweat stuck her hair to her face as she looked up at the sky seeing the ominous black clouds getting bigger and bigger through strands of wet hair. The wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. A crack of lightning lit up the sky and within seconds another rolling boom of thunder reverberated overhead.

"[Name]!" A voice called out from behind her.

"Sora?" When she turned around to face the boy, she took a step forward, only to be flung back by an invisible force, darkness completely surrounding her.

The last thing she remembers after that is a warm, bright light enveloping her.  
  


~~~

_So much to do... So little time..._   
_Don't be afraid..._

[Name]'s bright [color] eyes gazed at the sky in wonder. Hues of pink and orange mixed together like an oil painting peeked through dark blue clouds; reflecting onto the water beneath her feet. Choir-like singing filled her ears, a calm settling within her. She felt truly at peace wherever she was. Something in the distance caught her eye, sitting on a white platform hovering 10 feet above the water. 

_The door is still shut._   
_Now step forward._   
_Can you do it?_

Slowly, the young girl walked towards it with uncertainty, her slow footsteps echoing in the watery landscape. A set of white stairs faded into existence when she got closer to the platform. She hesitantly walked up; sitting there was a beautiful blue and gold chest with fuchsia lining it in all its glory and practically begging [Name] to open it. She crouched in front of it and slowly pushed the top up, flinching when it fully opened, a bright light enveloping her vision before quickly dying out. 

She opened her eyes and peered into the chest, spotting the most beautiful (although odd) weapon she'd ever seen. She picked it up and it seemed to fit almost perfectly in her hand. Gold vines with roses extended from the grip and curled around the periwinkle guard that faded into lilac as it reached the blue tinted blade.  The weapon had wings at the hilt, spread out as if they were about to take flight and the blade itself seemed to resemble two blades intertwining that fused at the point.

"What kind of weapon is this?" She wondered, standing up from her crouched position. A single word seemed to echo in the air.

 _Keyblade_.

The teenager hummed, "A keyblade? I guess it does look like a key in some weird way."  
Are you ready to learn of your true self?

"My true self? Who am I besides who I am now?"

Another bright light followed by a series of feelings and flashes of memories that couldn't possibly be her own.

She felt curiosity, loss, happiness, loneliness, friendship, grief, courage, fear, betrayal, pain, coldness, warmth, familiarity, confusion, and a sadness so strong she couldn't stop the tears streaming from her eyes.   
She saw darkness, light, animal masks, keyblades, horrifying creatures, anthropomorphic animals, forests, mines, castles, deserts, princesses, princes, fountains, waterways, friendly faces, silver hair and blue eyes, black hair and gold eyes, a battlefield, a heart shaped moon, and one last bright light.

When it was over, [Name] found herself in a grassy meadow dotted by petite dandelions. Their fluffy spheres dispersing themselves in the wind. A purple and cream colored clock tower sat off in the distance, surrounded by houses and buildings with the same color scheme. The sky's a deep blue, fading into a stunning orange and a few stars sat up high in the sky with the occasional purple-pink cloud bouncing across the heavens.

[Name] was wistfully staring at the sky when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, what brings you up here this fine morning, [Name]?"

The girl turned around and grinned, "———-! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working with the other —————-?"

"What? Are you not happy to see me? And I thought we were friends." They sat down beside her.

She playfully slapped their shoulder, "Of course we're friends and I'm always excited to see you— even more now that we don't get to see each other as often."

"Relax, I'm kidding. To make up for not being able to hang out as much, I brought some ice cream!" They handed [Name] a sea-salt ice cream.

They munched peacefully on the sweet— yet salty — treats before the [color] haired girl spoke up.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?"   
They hummed, "Well, I doubt we can be like this forever. But isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?" 

"'Guess it's a good thing the first thing I think about when I get out of bed is 'Hm I wonder if ———- is still sleeping like the lazy bum they are or if they even went to sleep to begin with?'" [Name] giggled.

"First thing I think is 'I wonder if that boneheaded little girl is out there slacking off at the beach when she should be working?'" They lightly shoved her shoulder.

They went back into a peaceful silence as they finished off their ice cream.

"Hate to leave now but this 'boneheaded little girl' has work to do." The girl stood up and brushed off any grass on her clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, this 'lazy bum' is getting bored of you anyways." They waved her off with feigned annoyance.

[Name] laughed, "I'll see you later, ———-. If you've got time, how about we meet up at the fountain later?"

"I think I can clear up my schedule just a bit for you... only a bit, though." They grinned.

[Name] gave them one last smile before summoning their keyblade and running off.

_We may never meet again, and you may not remember me, but I could never forget you, [Name]._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using this website on mobile is frustrating. i’ll add the italics and placements when i get back home and on my computer.


	2. part i | chapter ii

"We found her out in the alleyway; She was floating in one of the pools of water. The heartless were closing in on her because of the Keyblade so we took it off her person and brought her here." [Name] heard a deep voice speaking.

"Yeah! Now I just need to find Riku," A voice— one [Name] recognized —said before she felt a hand nudging her. "C'mon, [Name]! Wake up!"

[Color] eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped the young girls mouth as she sat up and stretched her arms. She turned her head at whoever was nudging her and lo and behold! It was someone she recognized. The one and only—

"Sora!" She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the brown haired boy's torso. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had! I was in this weird place where there was only water— you could walk on it— and the sky and then I saw a staircase and it led me to this odd looking chest! I found this weird weapon inside called a keyblade and..."

Sora pulled a way and pointed her attention to the wall. There stood her keyblade along with one that... actually looked like a key.

"Oh," She gasped softly. "I guess it wasn't a dream. Well, I mean it had to be but maybe it was some kind of spiritual awakening of some sort."

The teenaged boy chuckled, "Well, I'm just glad you're safe, [Name]. I was really scared after you fell into that weird portal back at the islands."

[Name] tilted her head, "Back at the islands? What's that supposed to mean? And where's Riku?"

"Well after you vanished, I went over to our island to try and salvage the raft and when I got there, Riku's boat was already at the dock," Sora furrowed his brows when he mentioned Riku. "I found him near the paopu tree and he was saying stuff about how he wasn't afraid of the darkness before he vanished too. Then the island started crumbling away and getting sucked up into this big red ball in the sky and I went along with it."

"So, our island..?" The girl seemed afraid to say it.

"It's gone."

"And our friends? Our families?"

That deep voice from earlier spoke up, "They're most likely scattered across the galaxy at other hub worlds like this one."

"Who are you?" [Name] peeked behind Sora. There stood a guy with long shaggy brown hair, dark blue eye, a diagonal scar across his nose, and it seemed like a permanent frown was etched into his face. He was also dress in way too much leather to be comfortable and Wow, who needs that many belts?

"Name's Leon and that's—" He pointed across the room and made to introduce whoever before being interrupted.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie!" A girl with short black hair dressed in what [Name] assumed was ninja attire— How's she supposed to know? She's never seen a ninja — bounced over to her.

The [color] haired girl leaned back as Yuffie leaned closer to her, "Nice to meet the both of you. I'm [Name] but you could've probably guessed that from Sora yelling it in my ear."

"I didn't yell in your ear, [Nickname]!" Sora defended himself.

"Hmm, you kinda did," The teenaged girl pursed her lips before a grin broke out across her face. "I'm messing with you, Sora."

Sora narrowed his eyes before pulling her into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into her head making the girl shriek.

"Ow- You and Riku- ow ow- promised to not- ow- do this to me anymore! You're messing up my hair!" [Name] wrapped her arms around his torso and began to push against him to try and get him to stop. Sora stopped once his best friend started to show discomfort at his relentless noogie-ing. She stood back up and waved her fist as him before trying to pull him into a headlock unsuccessfully, making the spiky haired boy run across the room, making her run around and chase him.

Leon sighed at their actions, "Keyblades entrusted to the two of them? Things must be a lot worse than we thought."

"You said it, Squall." Yuffie agreed.

"That's Leon." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Say uncle!" [Name] had eventually pulled Sora into a tight headlock and was yelling in his face.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Break it up, you two." Leon forcefully made [Name] let Sora out of her chokehold and put his hands against their chests. All hell broke loose when Sora stuck his tongue out at the teenaged girl and she tried to leap over Leon's arm to get to him. The older male lifted her up and held her back as she tried to reach the boy.

"When I get out of this hold I'm gonna noogie you so hard you'll cry, Sora!" The [color] haired girl threatened.

"Bet you won't!" He shouted.

"Bet I will!" She shouted back.

Leon grit his teeth as the girl started to try and aggressively wiggle out of his grip, "Has she always been this aggressive?"

Sora nodded his head, "Yep."

"I'll show you aggressive!" [Name] then tried to pull the long haired man into a chokehold despite him being behind her— It wasn't very successful as it just made his grip around her waist even tighter.

"Lemme go!" She resumed her wiggling.

"I'll let you go when you calm down!"

"I'll calm down when you let me go!"

Leon considered her offer, "Promise?"

"Scout's honor." She turned her head to look up at his face.

"Alright." He set her down and walked back over to his spot next to the door.

What was Yuffie doing this entire time? Leaning back on the bed and enjoying the show.

~~~

After [Name] had calmed down and was no longer trying to punish Sora, Yuffie and Leon began to explain things to the two of them.

"Those creatures— The Heartless— that attacked the two of you are after your Keyblades. But it's your heart that they really want, because you wield them." Yuffie said.

"The Keyblade..." The two islanders said at the same time, looking to their weapons leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we had to get them away from you to shake off those creatures," The ninja turned away from them. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them, but it won't work for long," Leon crossed his arms. "Still hard to believe that you two kids were chosen by the Keyblade."

The man picked up the two Keyblades and observed them before a light surrounded the both of them and popped back up in the teens' hands, "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora spoke up.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your island and this town, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I guess." [Name] answered.

"They've been secret because they've been separated." The black haired girl continued.

"Until now," Leon added. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The heartless?" Sora asked.

"Those creatures that attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie tilted her head.

"Those without hearts." The older male continued.

"The darkness in people's hearts— That's what attracts them."

"And there's darkness in every heart."

Yuffie sat down on the bed next to [Name] and looked at her, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" [Name] raised a brow. "Nope, never heard of 'em. Who are they?"

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Leon answered.

"Can we see it?"

"Unfortunately not. Its pages are scattered across many worlds."

"Scattered?" The islanders exclaimed.

"We should go find them!" [Name] stood up with a determined look on her face.

"How do you suppose you'll do that?" Leon raised a brow.

"Uh... um... I didn't really think that through." The [brown] haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"You'd need a vessel to get to other worlds but I assume the key can do something to get its wielder across the galaxy." The man shrugged his shoulders.

"So this is the key?" Sora raised his keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." The shaggy haired man leaned back against the wall.

[Name] looked at the weapon in her hand and sighed, "Well, I didn't ask for this."

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Yuffie responded.

Leon waved his hand at the teen, "So tough luck."

Suddenly, what [Name] assumed was a heartless spawned in the middle of the room. She didn't even think about it when she lifted up her Keyblade and shot it with a blast of ice. The teenager didn't even have time to question what she had just done when Leon sent orders her way.

"Yuffie, go! And you go with her, [Name]," Leon barked. "Sora, let's go!"

[Name] followed Yuffie into another room where a girl with brown hair and green eyes was waiting, who also began to follow Yuffie. They were led out into a hallway and out another door to the outside where a bunch of shops were. Heartless formed in front of the trio and [Name] immediately sprung into action, slashing through them relentlessly.

"C'mon, you two!" She called to the two girls and ran towards a giant door which was surprisingly light as she swung it open and held it with little to no effort. She followed in after Yuffie and the other girl and sighed in relief when she saw no heartless form as soon as she walked into the area before just kind of... willing her keyblade away.

"Hello, I'm Aerith." The brunette walked up to her with a kind smile on her face.

"I'm [Name]." [Name] grinned.

Suddenly, the teen winced as she noticed a slash on her bicep, "I didn't even notice that one of them got me."

"Here, allow me." Aerith stepped forward and put a hand over the cut before her hand lit up with a white light. When she pulled her hand away, the cut was gone.

[Name]'s eyes widened, "Woah, that's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

The brunette nodded her head, "Of course. I can take you to the waterway later and we can practice."

"Y'know, back on the island, I only had one friend that was a girl. It was mostly just me, Riku, and Sora hanging out, but I did appreciate the girl time I could have with her. And now I have two more friends that are girls," [Name] spoke happily. "Oh, uh, I probably should've asked first if you wanted to be friends."

Yuffie lightly punched her shoulder, "You don't need to ask; We already are. It's kinda hard not be friends with a girl who almost pulled Squall into a chokehold."

"Yeah," Aerith agreed. "You didn't even think twice about protecting the two of us from the Heartless. How could we not want to be friends with someone so selfless?"

[Name]'s face lit up at the news, "Well, I'm glad I'm friends with the great ninja Yuffie and the amazing healer Aerith."

~~~

Eventually, Leon came back and [Name] decided it was a good time to ask where they were and she found out they were in the First District of Traverse Town.

"So how many other districts are there, exactly?" She asked the group.

"Technically, there are four more but the Fountain Plaza is big enough to be considered its own district." Leon answered.

"The First District is small and there's not much to it besides the Item Shop, Accessory Shop, the Item Workshop, and the café." Aerith went on to describe the first district.

Yuffie continued, "The Second District— the one we just came from— has the Inn, a shop that sells suits and dress, one that sells shoes, and another that sells exclusively hats. There's also the Gizmo Shop but we're not exactly sure what its purpose is."

"In the Third District— the smallest one— there's our HQ, the entrance to Merlin's house— underground it lies the waterway— and a small fountain." Leon went into detail about the Third District.

[Name] furrowed her brows, "Merlin? Who's that?"

"He's a powerful Wizard. He'd be the best to teach you all the offensive spells and I'd be best for the defensive spells." Aerith answered.

"Cool. Now, what about the other 2 or 3?"

"The Fourth District is just one big shopping area with a couple of restaurants. Beyond that is the Fountain Plaza and it's really just a place with a giant fountain. There isn't that much there besides the fountain and the post office. The Fifth District is mostly taken up by a three story greenhouse but there's some housing there too." Leon finished up telling [Name] about Traverse Town.

"What kind of shops are in the Fourth District because I'm gonna need some better clothes to fight in." The teen pointed at her outfit.

"There's definitely a few clothes shops along with some grocery stores, another accessory shop, and a pet store." Yuffie added.

"Did you say a pet store?" [Name] asked excitedly.

Leon groaned, "Why would you tell her that?"

The [color] eyed girl turned to the man, "Leon, please! I really wanna see all the animals! We have to go to the fourth district anyways so I can get new clothes! Please!"

"No." He answered simply.

"Why not?" She huffed.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason!" [Name] narrowed her eyes.

"It is if you're an adult." Leon narrowed his eyes back.

As the two continued to argue, Yuffie leaned over to Aerith and whispered into her ear, "I don't think I've met anybody more stubborn than Squall."

Aerith giggled, "They kind of act like siblings, don't you think?"

"Didn't Squall have a sister? I don't exactly remember that time that well, but I swear he did." Yuffie turned to look at Aerith.

"Yes. A half-sister," Aerith caught on to what Yuffie was trying to say. "You don't think—"

"Leon, you're just being mean!" [Name] yelled.

"Well, you're just being a brat!" Leon yelled back.

Yuffie and Aerith continued to watch as [Name] and Leon argued and were about to step in when the younger girl tried to put the man in a chokehold only for Leon to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder.

"Say, where do you think Sora is?" The islander thought out loud from Leon's shoulder, having calmed down after a few minutes.

Before anyone could answer, a loud crash was heard from what [Name] assumed was the Third District.

"I'd wager he's in the Third District." Yuffie said.

Leon began walking over to the entrance of said district, "C'mon. Let's go see what's happened."

"Hey, aren't you gonna put me down?" [Name] slammed a fist against the mans back.

She could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke, "Not a chance, [Name]."

~~~

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora pointed at himself as he spoke to the anthropomorphic dog and duck to which they responded with a nod.

"They, too, having been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" The dog asked Sora.

Sora looked down at his feet, "I wonder if I could find Riku."

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friend." The man clad in leather told the blue eyed boy.

"Well, what about [Name]? She has a keyblade. She should come too." The blue eyed teenager shifted his attention to said girl, who was no longer slung over Leon's shoulder.

[Name] smiled at her best friend, "Sora, they said they were looking for a key, not a keyblade that looks like a weird sword."

The dog turned to face her, "Two keyblades are better than one! You should come with us too!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here as damage control for now. Check back in at some point and maybe I'll consider your offer then. Go with them, Sora" The teenaged girl chuckled.

Sora looked crestfallen at the revelation but decided to go with them anyways.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face, okay?" The duck spoke to Sora.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" The dog added.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" The duck continued.

"Happy?" The spiky haired boy spoke.

Suddenly, Sora bent over for a second and when he got back up he had an extremely wide smile on his face, making everybody laugh.

"That's one funny face!" The dog laughed.

Sora's mood seemed to lighten, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck!" The duck held out his hand.

"Name's Goofy!" The dog put his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora." Sora put his hand on top of Goofy's.

"All for one, one for all."

Sora was hesitant to leave [Name], but the girl insisted that he go and in the end, he did.

~~~

Three days had passed while [Name] acted as damage control for Traverse Town. She'd long since gotten her new outfit and despite how much she begged and pleaded, Leon still wouldn't let her go see all the little animals waiting to get adopted while they were shopping. Eventually, she went to visit Merlin and he taught her a lot of spells and was surprised when he saw how naturally the higher level spells came to her.

Aerith teaching [Name] was a lot different than training with Merlin— which was her casting spells at flying furniture. The brunette would have her practice healing herself but also Leon and Yuffie after they would come back from fighting off another hoard of heartless. At one point, Aerith told the islander to try casting a healing spell from her keyblade and, boy, did that make things a lot easier.

Currently, [Name] was sitting in the fountain plaza, thinking about how weird it was that every magic spell cast and every attack at a heartless felt natural— felt familiar. Did this have something to do with that dream? Learning about her true self? She closed her eyes in thought for a moment.

_"Let's meet tomorrow at Fountain Square. How about noon?"_

_"Sure thing!"_

_"Sorry, [Name]..."_

_Waiting by a fountain all day for someone that won't come despite them promising, it filled [Name] with disappointment._

_"Have you been here all day?"_

[Name] opened her eyes and before her stood Leon, "What was that?"

"I said, have you been here all day?" He asked— He looked a little worried, [Name] noted.

"Yeah, sorry. I should've said something before I left. I just had this feeling that I was supposed to wait for someone here. But, there is no-one here besides the two of us." The girl got up to follow the man back to the Second District.

Leon pat her head, "Come on, let's head back. If someone was supposed to meet you, I'm sure something important came up and they couldn't make it."

_"But they promised."_

_"A friend always keeps their promise. Maybe they had an emergency. You should give them the benefit of the doubt. Don't be sad. When you're sad it makes me sad too. After all, we're friends right?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

"What was that, [Name]?" Leon looked at the shorter female.

She looked up at him, "I said, yeah, of course."

"Are you okay? You seem sad," He stared at her a moment longer. "It's okay if you are."

"I'm fine, I've just been feeling a little gray is all. My heart just feels a little lonely, I guess. "

"Yeah, well, it sounds like you're sad." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lightly ruffled her hair.

She laughed lightly before humming, "I think I just miss Sora and Riku. I've never been apart from either of them for this long and I feel a little lost without them to guide me."

"You know, I have a little sister. I feel lost without her. I have no idea where she is in the universe and I wonder if she ever feels a little lost without me, too. Honestly, though? I doubt she remembers me." It always seemed like Leon had a hard time talking about how he feels to [Name] but here he was, talking to her about this.

"Well, she's definitely missing out. Come on, I'll race you home!" [Name] stepped in front of him and turned to face him.

He smirked, "Home?"

_"Yeah— Home."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the description is pretty short and shitty but¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hey what can ya do? I also have this posted on wattpad under my account some-elf, where I have other stories that I swear I'm working on and not avoiding out of pure hatred for how I have nothing planned. But guess what y'all? I have this (semi) planned out. I'm also really bad at schedules so you get chapters when you get them. And some of them are kinda short. 
> 
> Sorry, country boys, gals, and non binary pals.


End file.
